Survival:
by ANGELFISH 100781
Summary: Bo and Luke were kidnapped by Luke's old Marine buddy, Phil Ackley, and his goons, Can the rest of the Dukes, and their friends get to the boys in time? Stay Tuned, Y'all, Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions, and thoughts, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Getting Help: Prologue:

**_Author's Note: Tom Wopat and John Schneider is the owners of the song, "Carrying on like we did before"_**

Getting Help: Prologue:

Jesse Duke was worried about his nephews, his boys that he loved, and he hopes that Phil Ackley, Luke's ex-Marine buddy, won't do anything to hurt them, and he hopes that if he does exactly what Phil wants, he will return Bo and Luke in one piece, he decided to get some help, and he smiled as some names came to mind, and he went to tell Anita, Luke's wife and Daisy what he has in mind.

Daisy was busy doing dishes, like always, and Anita was busy helping her by drying them, and suddenly Daisy broke down and shed some tears, and Anita comforted her while she was shedding her own tears, and Daisy said crying, "I am sorry, Anita, I can't help it, I am so worried about the boys, and the condition they are in", and Anita said, "No need to apologize, I am worried too, but Uncle Jesse said we have to make it appear that we are doing our routines, and if we do something different, the boys could get hurt, or worse, they can get killed", and Daisy nodded, and dried her eyes, and said, "I know, I know, I just hope that they are ok", and Anita dried her eyes too, and said, "Me too", and they heard Jesse come into the Kitchen, and he said in a suggestion, "We should bring in Rosco, and his Deputies, and we should bring in Cooter, and Bubba in this, they are our only chance of getting the boys back safe and sound", and the girls agreed.

Bubba and Bertha Jo were helping at Cooter's Garage, and all of sudden Cooter dropped a wrench, and cursed loudly, **_"Damnit!"_** and Bertha Jo said, "It's ok, Cooter, we all can't focus today, we are worried about Bo and Luke, and that they are in the hands of that sick bastard", and Cooter nodded sadly, and he knew that the Deputy was right, he was worried about his best friends, and he said, "I wish there was something we can do", and Bubba, Bertha Jo's husband, said, "Jesse would let us know if there is", and Bertha Jo said adding, "Let's get back to work, Guys, Bo and Luke doesn't want us to lose the Garage too, on top of these problems", and the two men nodded, and they all went back to work.

The Dukes went to the Garage and found their friends, like they suspected, and Jesse asked them pleadingly, "Can you help us? I don't know we are gonna pull this off, I am desperate to get my boys back, and I am willing to do anything to make that happen", and Cooter, Bertha Jo, and Bubba looked at each other, and back at the Dukes, Cooter said, "Count me in, Uncle Jesse, I love those boys like they were my own kin", and Bubba said, "They helped me out of a lot of jams, so I would like to pay them back", and Bertha Jo said, "We grew up together, and they always included me in everything they did, and they protected me and Daisy, so I am always grateful for them, so I am in too", and the Dukes were emotional, and Jesse said, "Thank you so much, Guys, I am never gonna forget this", and Daisy said, "That goes double for me too", and Anita said, "You are the best", and they hugged their friends, and helped them finish their work, and they went back to the Duke Farm to make out a plan.

End of: Getting Help: Prologue:

**_Balladeer: What is going to happen to Bo and Luke? Can the rest of the Dukes and their friends get to them in time? Will the Duke Boys survive this? Find out in the next chapter of: Survival, Y'all! _**


	2. The Torture Session: One:

The Torture Session: One:

Bo and Luke were captured, and brought to an abandoned warehouse, outside of Hazzard County, and Phil Ackley, was the one who is responsible for this, and he brought back his friend, Tommy Dunkirk, and a couple more goons for protection, and the Duke Boys endured a endless session of torture, and beatings, and all because Phil's girlfriend, Kate, died in Prison of a broken heart, and Phil wants revenge, and naturally he blames Luke, and he will get his revenge, and make Luke suffer, and everyone important in his life suffer right along with him, and at that time, his cousin, Bo will have to do for now.

Jesse and the gang still couldn't come up with a plan, so they went to see Rosco, Cletus, and Enos at the Police Station, and Jesse brought his idea to the Commissioner, and Rosco said, "I love it, Jesse, but make sure that my Deputies don't forget to do their other work too", and Jesse said with a smile, "Thanks, Rosco, I appreciate it", and Rosco nodded, and said, "Now, scoot, I have some paperwork to do", and the eldest Duke, his family, and friends went back to the farm, to talk out a plan.

Meanwhile, Luke was sitting down leaning against the wall in his cell that he shared with Bo, and he was tired, his clothes were dirty, and torn, and he was bleeding everywhere, and had bruises, the size of Georgia, that hurt badly. He is forgetting about himself and his injuries, cause he is more concerned with his cousin, cause of his past health problems, and the way, Ackley's goons took him out of the cell, earlier in the day, he thought to himself angrily, **_"If they hurt Bo bad, or kill him, I am gonna hunt every of those cowards, and I won't be responsible for my actions"_**, and he flashed back to present, and the goons, Mario, and Larry shoved Bo back in, and went back to what they were doing before, and Luke used what ever strength that he had left, and went to his cousin, who leaned himself, against one of the Cot beds.

Meanwhile Jesse came up with a plan, and Enos and Cletus came over like they promised they would, and they all had a meeting, and Jesse said, "I think if we put a watch on Ackley, without him seeing us, we can have the advantage, and if we captured one of his goons, we will use every trick in the book, to make them talk, and take us to Bo and Luke, and we got to do this smart, or otherwise Bo and Luke will pay the price for our stupidity, and everyone will take a part in this, and if one gets captured, the others follow, and we don't give up, got it?", and everyone nodded, and Jesse said, "OK, let's get some dinner at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and try to have some fun in the meantime", and that's what they were aiming to do, and they left for the famous Honky-Tonk.

Luke got to his cousin, and asked, "Bo, Are you okay, pal?" and Bo grunted at the pain he was enduring, and said with a small smile, "Yeah, I'll live, they are yellow bellied cowards", and then Luke noticed Bo groaned, and touched his side, and said, "Are you **_sure_** that you're okay, Cousin?" and Bo nodded, and Luke wasn't convinced, and he said to his cousin, "Bo, I have to take a look at your ribs, I am sorry but I think they are broken", and Bo nodded, and held his breath as his cousin examines him, and when he touched the offended spot, Bo let out a yelp of a pain, and Luke said angrily, **_"Cowards!"_**, and he saw how tired his cousin was, and was ready to break down emotionally.

Luke said with reassurance, "Don't worry or be scared, Cousin, Uncle Jesse is working hard to get us out of this hellhole, and back home to the farm", and Bo nodded, and shivered a bit, and Luke covered Bo with two blankets, and he did the same for himself, and Bo said with a smile, "Thanks, Luke", and yawned, and Luke thought it was a good idea to get some sleep, and he said, "Good night, Bo", and Bo said sleepily, "Good night, Luke", and they fell asleep in no time with no problems, they were proud that they got through Ackley's daily torture session again today.

End of: The Torture Session: One:

_**Balladeer: Is Luke right? Will Uncle Jesse and the gang rescue them, and bring them home for good? Will they survive Ackley at all? Stay Tuned for the next chapter of: Survival, and don't go to the Fridge at all, y'all! **_


	3. Never Give Up: Two:

Never Give Up: Two:

The next morning, Uncle Jesse and the gang began their search for evidence to help them locate Bo and Luke and find Ackley and his crew before it's too late, and he and the gang decided to use the Hazzard County Home Net to communicate, so no one will discover their plans, and Jesse still couldn't help but feel a little sad cause he misses his boys, and he hopes that they are ok, despite the circumstances they are surrounding in.

The next morning the boys felt their injuries as they woke up the next morning, and they groaned with pain, and then Mario, and Larry came in, and got the boys up, and push them towards the door, and said, "The Boss wants to see you, Guys", and they lead them on their way, and were Ackley's private office, and Dunkirk was there, in case of trouble, and Bo and Luke looked at each other, and Luke thought to himself, **_"Oh, Lord, we are gonna die"_**, and he looked over at Bo with concern, hoping that he can last a little bit longer until they were rescued.

Meanwhile the gang were checking outside of Hazzard County, near the woods there, and they were frustrated that they didn't find a thing, Anita said, "This is Mother Hen, I didn't find a thing in the North, Gang", Daisy and Bubba checked the South, and reported in, "This is Bo Beep, It's like a needle in the haystack in the South", and Cletus, Bertha Jo, and Enos were checking the East, and Enos picked up the C.B., and said, "This is Hazzard One and Two, we drew Snake Eyes in the East", and Jesse and Cooter were doing the West, and they couldn't believe their luck, they found the "General Lee" and Jesse picked up his C.B., and said, "This is Shepherd, Me and Crazy C, we found the "General" at the West side of the woods, get your hides over here", and Daisy said excitingly, **_"10-4, Uncle Jesse, We're gone!"_**, and everyone got there in record time.

Ackley said, "So, Duke, I am gonna make you an offer, Just tell me where the money is, that you cost me, and you won't suffer harsh, and I'll make you a promise that we will spare your cousin, and do him last", and Bo said with venom, "Luke, don't do it, he is such a coward, that he would kill us even when our backs are turned", and Dunkirk went to Bo, and punched him the eye, and couple of times in the ribs, and then he keeled over, and Luke said, "Wait until I have the advantage, Ackley, I am gonna kick your ass, so go to hell with your proposition", and he helped Bo up, and made sure he was ok, and Bo signaled to him and mouthed, **_"I am fine"_** and then Ackley called back Mario and Larry in, and the two guys took the Duke Boys back to their cell.

The gang examined the "General Lee" and Bertha Jo examined the car through for her report, and Cletus and Enos helped, and she told everyone else, "There is some blood, that means that they fought, and also there is a dent on the Driver's side, that means someone wanted to them to hit on impact into that the tree", and she pointed to the tree, and Cooter examined the bottom, and said, "Guys, the Brake Line, and the Gas Line were cut, so they had no chance", and Cletus and Enos found some needles by the Passenger Door, and they brought it to Bertha Jo, and Enos said, "Boss, We found this by Luke's side", and Anita, Daisy, and Jesse's eyes widen, and Anita said angrily, **_"No wonder they fought, the cowards were gonna lose, so they had to drug them in order to get them to the hideout!"_**, and everyone agreed, and they went home to rest, cause that late evening, they are gonna begin their plan, and they won't give up until they get their loved ones home where they belong.

Luke said with a smile, "Way to stand up to those clowns, Cousin", and Bo said, "Thanks", and then he noticed that Luke was bleeding, and Bo ripped off a three long pieces of his favorite yellow shirt, and wrapped the newly made bandage around Luke's arm, and when Bo touched it, Luke hissed, and said loudly, **_"Son of a bitch!"_** and Bo said apologizing, "Sorry, Luke", and Luke said with a smile, "That's ok, thanks, it doesn't hurt anymore", and they helped each other up, and they got to their beds to rest until they get their routine dinner, consisting of a stale Turkey sandwich, peas, and a piece of Strawberry Pie for dessert, and they ate it, so they can get some of their strength, after enduring the abuse they take everyday.

Jesse and the girls were packing up some supplies for the boys, and he said, "Girls, we are gonna get our boys back, and they are coming home healthy, and safe", and they nodded, and Daisy packed some of the boys' favorites, and Anita packed the last item, the First-Aid Kit, and she said, "That's it, Uncle Jesse", and he nodded, and they went to have some supper at the Boar's Nest, and come home to rest, cause the gang and them are gonna start their watch detail on Ackley and Co.

End of: Never give up: Two:

**_Balladeer: Will Uncle Jesse's plan be successful, will they be discovered at first sight? Are Luke and Bo going to try to escape, and warn everyone at first chance? Don't miss the excited chapter of: Survival, Y'all! _**


	4. The Rescue Plan: Three:

The Rescue Plan: Three:

Jesse was making some supper for himself, and the girls, and Cooter came over and he had some good news for the Dukes for a change, and he said, "Hey, Y'all, the needles we found do belong Phil Ackley, a shipment of some type of a Sleep Medication was stolen a week ago, about the same time Bo and Luke were kidnapped", and that made the Dukes happy, and Jesse said, "Now it's Ackley's next move to make", and everyone nodded, and Jesse invited Cooter to supper, and they said, "Grace", and sat down to eat.

Meanwhile Luke and Bo were taking their daily beatings, and Bo was getting whipped, and Luke was getting punched and kicked in his midsection of his body, and he doesn't care what happens to him, he took the worse in Vietnam, and he could take any punishment that Phil dishes out, but he knew that Bo couldn't last much longer, and he said pleading loudly, **_"Leave him alone, damn it, this is really between me and you!"_** and Phil thought about it for a second, and said, "You're right, Duke", and then he ordered his thugs to stop, and he said, "Want to tell me where the Reward money is hidden? Or you can take over for your cousin on his punishment?" and Luke said with a sneer, **_"Go to hell!"_** and Ackley nodded to his goons to whip Luke now, and they and Dunkirk threw Bo to the side, and Bo saw what they were gonna do, and screamed loudly, **_"No, Luke!"_** and Luke signaled his cousin that it was ok, and he endure the whippings, and Bo had tears falling down his cheeks, as he heard his cousin grunted painfully each time the whip hit his back with more force.

Later that evening, the gang went to meet Rosco at his office, and they brought all of the evidence they collected, and the bumbling Sheriff, and Commissioner said, "OK, Jesse, I am convinced now, you can have my Deputies until you get the boys home", and Jesse said with a smile, "Thanks, Rosco", and the girls gave him a kiss on the cheek, as a token of their appreciation, and the Deputies followed them out, and they talked outside right then and there, before going to the farm, to get ready to carry out their plan.

Bo was allowed to help Luke back to their cell, and they used each other for support so they wouldn't fall, and he managed with whatever strength he had left, to get his cousin on the bed, and he checked Luke over, and found that he was ok, considering what he just went through, and he asked him anyway, "Luke, Are you ok?" and Luke gave him a small wink, and said, "Yeah, I am fine", and Bo said, "I can't believe what you just went through for me", and Luke said, "I couldn't let him or his goons hurt you further, I love you, Kiddo, and we will get out of this one way or another", and Bo shed a tear, and wiped his eye, and said, "I love you too, Luke", and carefully hugged his cousin, and when Luke fell asleep, Bo was relieved cause it was his turn to watch out for his cousin, and he kept a watchful eye on him, and watched out for Ackley and Co coming back for another torture session.

Back at the farm, Jesse said, "We got to hit their weakest spot of their location, and we got to hit it hard, cause if we don't, we don't stand a chance in Hades of getting Bo and Luke back", and everyone agreed, and he said, "Bubba, you and Bertha Jo hit the front", and they nodded, "Enos, Cletus, take the back", and they nodded without a problem, and he said, "I am gonna take the East, and Girls, take the West", Daisy and Anita nodded, and he said, "All we have to do is wait for is Ackley's phone call", but in the meantime, they went to get ready.

Ackley said, "We are gonna fool those Hicks, and get the money at the same time", and his gang loved the sound of that, and Dunkirk said, "How are we gonna do that?" and Ackley replied simply, "We are gonna meet, but we won't have the boys cause they will be poisoned and dumped at Hazzard County Swamp", and they chuckled at the thought, and Ackley told them, "Get the poison ready", and they nodded, and left, Dunkirk was gonna make it, and Mario and Larry were gonna administered it to the Duke Boys, and Ackley made a phone call.

The phone rang at the Duke Farm, and Jesse immediately answered it, and said, "Hello?" Ackley said, "Mr. Duke, Have you got what I want?" and Jesse replied, "Yes, How are Bo and Luke?" and Ackley said, "Alive, but they won't be for long, unless you bring me what is mine", and Jesse said, "Fine, Where are we meeting?" and Ackley said, "South end of Hazzard County Woods, 11:00 pm, don't be late", and he hung up, and Jesse hung up too, and said to the gang, "South end of Hazzard County Woods at 11:00, I got a feeling Bo and Luke won't be there", and he said to the girls, "Daisy, Anita, take the "General" and find the hideout, and check out Hazzard County Swamp but be careful", and the girls said in unison, "Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse", and he told the others, "We are going to meet", and they got ready fast, and went to meet Rosco, who is giving them the money.

End of: The Rescue Plan: Three:

_**Balladeer: Is Jesse's plan going to work? Will Luke and Bo survive the poison they are going to receive and Hazzard County Swamp? Are the gang and the Dukes going to be successful? Don't not miss a beat of this story and stay tuned for the next chapter of: Survival, Y'all! **_


	5. Saving Bo and Luke: Four:

Saving Bo and Luke: Four:

Dunkirk and his men went to where Bo and Luke were, and they had the poison ready to stick them with, and Luke, and Bo were ready for them when they showed up. "What do you want this time, Morons?" Dunkirk said, "Take in your last breath of freedom, cause you won't live long to enjoy it", and Bo said sarcastically, "We are shaking in our boots, Dunkirk", and Dunkirk said angrily, "Keep talking, Cowboy, keep talking", and he signaled his guys to come with the deadly poison, and Luke said with venom, "Keep that garbage away from me", and he kicked Mario in the stomach, and punched Larry, who backed into Dunkirk, and he was so mad that he took the two needles, and went towards Bo.

Luke shouted loudly, **_"Leave him alone, you bastard!"_** but Dunkirk didn't listen, and the two goons were keeping Luke back, and held him hard too, and Luke grunted out of helplessness, and out of pain he was feeling from his injuries, and Dunkirk said, "You are too stubborn for your own good, and now you will pay the price for it, so you can watch your cousin die of poisoning", and he stuck Bo with the two needles, and Luke screamed loudly, **_"No, Bo!"_** and Bo went limp, and Dunkirk and his goons went back to Ackley to see what the second part of the plan is.

Anita and Daisy were on their way to the Hazzard County Swamp, and they positioned themselves, and Daisy picked up the C.B., and said, "Shepherd, this is Bo Beep, we are ready to roll on your word", and Jesse said as he was driving Bertha Jo, and Bubba to the Meeting Spot, "10-4, Bo Beep, we will be there in no time", and Anita took the radio, and said, "Yes, sir", and then they kept a watch for Ackley, and his crew.

Luke was checking on Bo, and he felt his forehead, and noticed his younger cousin was running a fever, and he said to him in a soothing, confident voice, "It will be ok, Cousin, I will figure out a way to get us the hell out of here", and he thought to himself, **_"At least Ackley has compassion, by bringing in a basin with a water and a towel"_**, and he soaked the towel, and began to cool down his cousin, and made sure he was comfortable enough.

The meet is happening, and Jesse and the rest of the gang were ready for Ackley, and Dunkirk, and Jesse thought to himself, **_"Please let him bring Bo and Luke to us, please!"_** and then Phil and his goons showed up, and they didn't bring Bo and Luke, and Jesse said to himself, "Oh no!" and they went up to the two men, and Jesse said, "What's happening? This is not the deal we agreed to", and Ackley said, "I don't trust you, and you are gonna do it my way, or I will tell my trusty Associate here, to tell our friends to kill those two menacing nephews of yours and dumped them in the Swamp", and Jesse said, "OK, but any harm comes to my boys, I will kill you myself", and he nodded to Cooter to toss the bag with the money that Rosco set up for them, and Bertha Jo, and Bubba were keeping watch, and Ackley opened up the bag, and a white powder blew up in front of them, and he said into his radio, "Don't kill them, dump in the Swamp!", and then they fought with Jesse and the gang, and Jesse and the gang won the fight, and they got Ackley and Dunkirk into Rosco and the Deputies' custody, and he went over to the C.B., and said commanding, **_"OK, Girls, it's up to you, those Flunkies are bringing Luke and Bo to the Swamp to dump them, so burn them bad!"_**, and Anita's voice on the other end of the line said excitedly, **_"Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse!"_**, and then he and the gang helped Rosco and his Deputies process Ackley and Dunkirk.

An hour later, Anita and Daisy were on watch, and they were keeping their eyes peeled, and then Anita spotted them coming in a big 4 x 4 truck, and she said to her cousin, "There they are, Cousin", and Daisy nodded, and then once they got there, the goons were ready for a fight, and Anita used what she learned from Bertha Jo, and Daisy was a natural fighter, and Daisy said angrily, **_"Stay put, You!"_** and Anita said, "If you know what's good for you", and they surrendered, and they checked out Bo and Luke, and Luke said, "I am okay, except for looking like I had been a Barroom Brawl", and he got himself up slowly, and said, "Help me, Bo had been poisoned", and Daisy went to tell Jesse, to let him know, and meet them at the Tri-County Hospital, and send the Deputies for Mario and Larry, and to process them for jail, along with Ackley and Dunkirk.

As they raced to the hospital, Bo was resting in Luke's arms, and Luke said sadly pleading to the youngest Duke, **_"Bo, We are out of Ackley's grasp, please hold on, Anita and Daisy are bringing us to the hospital, ok, we survived, and we are gonna get through this ordeal too, so please don't die, Kiddo, I love you"_**, his reward was a squeeze on his hand, and the eldest Duke smiled through his tears.

End of: Saving Bo and Luke: Four:

_**Balladeer: Will Bo survive the poisoning? Is Luke right, will the Dukes survive this terrible ordeal? And will Justice be done to Ackley and Co. for the crime that they had done? Find out, y'all, this is getting sweet like Lemonade in August, stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of: Survival, y'all! **_


	6. Getting the Poison out of Bo: Five:

Getting the Poison out of Bo: Five:

Bo was rushed into the hospital, and was taken care of immediately, and then Bo's Physician, Dr. Cooper, came out to talk to the Dukes, and he said, "Well, Bo is ok for now, and I have to be honest, I don't like his odds right now, he needs to go through some stressful treatments, and it will take a toll on his already broken body", and the Dukes and the gang thanked him, and Cooter, Bubba, and Bertha Jo went back to the Garage, to fix up the "General Lee", as a surprise for Bo and Luke.

Luke was bone tired, and Dr. Cooper arranged for him, and Bo to have a private room, and once he saw that his cousin was ok, he fell asleep peacefully for the first time in months, and Jesse, Anita, and Daisy came in, went to a side of the bed, and held their hands in theirs, and fell asleep too, and they were once again a family.

Enos and Cletus spent some time at the farm, and made sure that everything was kept up to date, and they wanted to do this cause the Dukes always helped them, and it was their chance to return the favor, and they always thought of themselves as family, and it was a nice feeling in Hazzard County, Georgia. They finished up all of the chores, and went to report for their jobs.

Bo was wheeled back to his room, and Luke was relieved that his cousin was looking much better, and he was feeling a little bit better too, and he is able to go home in a week, and he only had a couple of bruises, and was stiff a bit, but other than that, no trauma from Ackley had affected him in a serious way, and if he has to leave, he won't leave without Bo, and he looked at his sleeping cousin, and whispered into his cousin's ear, urging him on, **_"Come on, Bo, come on, Cousin, wake up now, it's time to wake up!"_**, and he was rewarded with a slight moan from him, and he started to read one of his car magazines.

Bo was sleeping peacefully, and dreaming pleasant dreams for a change, and this was he was dreaming about:

_**It was Christmastime; actually, this Christmas is a special one cause Luke was coming home, and Bo was Seventeen, and ready to graduate from Highschool, and he can't wait to actually graduate, cause Luke will get to see it, come June, and he was helping Jesse get some firewood, and he heard a bus, and he looked at Jesse excitingly, and let out his famous yell, "Yeehaw!" and Jesse chuckled, and said, "Go on, and get reacquainted with your cousin, I can bring the firewood in, but make sure the two of you come in for some of Daisy's Christmas cookies, and some Hot Chocolate", and Bo nodded and said, "Yes, sir, Uncle Jesse", and he ran to meet his cousin half away, and they shared handshakes, and emotional hugs, and they held the embrace for a minute longer, and as they were entering the house, they updated each other on the last 2 years of their lives, and then he gave Daisy a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and then he showered, changed, unpacked, and had some cookies, and cocoa, and spent a wonderful Christmas Eve with his family, and they went to bed to an exciting day that is gonna happen the next day.**_

Luke saw that his cousin was smiling in his sleep, knowing Bo, he was probably having a wonderful dream, or remembering a wonderful memory, right now, Luke didn't care, as long Bo is happy, and not in stress, or worrying about something, and right now sleep sounds pretty good to him too, so he put his car magazine down, and he fell asleep too peacefully, and the Duke Boys are gonna sleep now peacefully for the first time since their awful ordeal.

The next week came and went, and Luke got the Doctor's permission to go home, but he didn't want to leave Bo's side, so the Doctor gave him unlimited visitations, as he wanted, and Luke was very grateful, and he says, "hello" to the Doctor, and his staff, then reports to Bo's room, He wants to be the first person that Bo sees when he opens his eyes. **_"Bo, you better not leave us, cause you got family who loves you to pieces, Cousin"_**, Luke thought, and he made his way in silence along the hallway that leads to Bo's room.

The next month, Bo was improving perfectly and he opened his eyes, and was feeling so much better, and recovered from his injuries, and his fever went down, and everyone was so happy to see him alive and well, and he received hugs, and kisses, and he croaked out exclaiming , **_"I can't wait to get back to my own room at the farm!"_**, and the Dukes chuckled a bit, and understood perfectly, and Bo went back to sleep, and they kept a protective watch over Bo, and made sure that he follows the Doctor's instructions to the "T", and not exhausted him further.

A week later after that, Bo was doing chores as usual, and he was doing Luke's too, cause Luke had something important to do in town, and he didn't mind, he owed Luke, cause if it wasn't for him, he wouldn't be alive, and the poison he got stuck with, would've killed him fast, so whatever is so important, Bo understands, and then the "General Lee" peeled into it's spot an half hour later.

"Bo, I found a poster for a song contest, and the prize for it is $50,000 dollars, just think of the money, and how we can help Uncle Jesse, and also kind of being famous in Hazzard County", and Bo thought about it, and said excitingly, **_"I'll do it, we need to pay off all expenses, and the Mortgage"_**, and Luke let out a loud, **_"Yeehaw!"_** and Bo shook his head, and chuckled and said ruefully, and said, "Luke, Isn't that suppose to be **_my line_**?" and Luke chuckled too, as he helped Bo finished up, and he said, "Come on, we got to have to get to work on it", and they went inside to do just that.

End of: Getting the Poison out of Bo: Five:

**_Balladeer: Will Bo hesitate and freeze up on stage? Will the Duke Boys really recovered from their ordeal? Who is going to win? Find out, y'all in the concluding chapter of: Survival! _**


	7. After the Ordeal: Epilogue:

After the Ordeal: Epilogue:

A couple nights later, the Contest happened and the place to be for it, is **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and everyone in Hazzard is there, and when Bo and Luke came, they had a quick beer, and reported backstage for their turn, and Luke noticed that his cousin was a little bit green, and he asked, "Are you gonna be okay, Pal?" and Bo nodded and said, "I am gonna be fine, I need some air", and Luke nodded, and said, "Go get some, you'll have plenty of time before we go on", and Bo went to through the back way, and Daisy saw this, and looked at Luke, and he nodded, and she went to find Bo.

"**_Man, this competition is tough, but not too tough"_**, Luke thought to himself as he looked at the other contestants, and he hoped that Bo could keep himself together, and not blow it, but Luke has nothing to worry about, he knows his cousin well enough, that he won't let the public get to them, and he practices his parts of the song in the meantime, and hoping that he won't stink it up for the both of them, and he hopes that Daisy can help ease Bo before they go on, and after he practiced, he went to get a quick drink of water, and relaxed.

Anita was getting everything all set up for the Charity, who is benefiting from this, cause she is personally going to give $50,000 of her own money, to match the prize money, cause the Orphans deserve to have some wonderful things with this money, she is giving to them, and she went to take some more orders from the usual patrons, and these are the ones she really love cause they showed her respect. "There is a tip for you, Anita", a man named, Mr. Mason, as he gave her a $10 dollar bill, and she said, "Thanks, Sugar", and she went to do a money count before she puts away, and takes it to the Orphans.

Bo was relaxing for a bit, after he took a walk, and he sensed Daisy was behind him, and he smiled, and said, "I knew you were there, Daisy", and they both chuckled, and he moved a couple inches away, to make room for his cousin, and she said, "Let's talk", and he nodded to her request. "Are you doing ok, Sugar?" and Bo smiled his "knockout grin", and Daisy was glad to see it, cause she missed it, and he said, "I am fine, I am a little nervous, and I just don't want to let Luke down", and he sighed at the thought, and Daisy hugged him, and said, "You won't we all love you, so go in and kick some butt", and he laughed, and said, "I'll try", and they went back in together so he and Luke can go on and sing their song.

Luke smiled as he saw his cousin take his position, right next to him, and he asked him, "Ready", Bo said, "Let's do it", and they went to the end of the stage, and Anita gave them a "thumbs up" sign, and a wink, and Bo gave her one of his famous grins, and Luke gave her a wink, and she went to make the announcement, and then Bo and Luke went on, and smiled at the crowd.

Bo yelled loudly to the crowd, **_"Are you ready!"_** and everyone screamed, and Luke yelled loudly, **_"Let's do it!"_** and he and Bo played the cords to **_"Carrying on like we did before"_**, and then they began the song:

**_Bo and Luke (singing):_**

Carrying on like we did before 

Ten in the tank, Four on the floor

V-8 screaming we're back for more….

Carrying on like we did before.

**_Luke (singing):_**

Didn't we raise us a ruckus? 

Didn't kick up our heels?

**_Bo (singing):_**

Sheriff Rosco cussed us 

He said, We were hell on wheels.

**_Luke (singing):_**

Didn't we burn up the Back roads? 

_**(Bo laughs)**_

Didn't we have us some fun?….

**_Bo (singing):_**

Hey I got a great idea….

**_Luke (talking):_**

What?

**_Bo (singing):_**

What do you say we make one more

run?

_**(Repeat the Bridge)**_

**_Bo and Luke (singing):_**

V-8 screaming we're back for more… 

Carrying on like we did before

**_Luke (talking):_**

Uh-Uh! 

**_Bo (talking):_**

That's right! 

**_Bo (yelling):_**

**_Yeehaw!_**

The music ended, and they received a round of applause, and they won the $50,000 and which they gave to Jesse, who was very grateful, and Bo and Luke got to have some fun, and relax, and they don't have to think back to the month long ordeal of hell, they had to go through, and Bo finally got over it, and so did Luke, and Jesse and the rest of the gang, were so glad to see them happy and safe.

Life on the Duke farm, is so much better, and Bo and Luke were laughing and playing, and Jesse missed that sound, and he wouldn't take that for granted ever again, and then Daisy came out and yelled loudly to everyone, **_"Dinner's ready, Come and get it!"_** and everyone walked in together, and life in Hazzard County was back to normal.

End of: After the Ordeal: Epilogue:

_**Balladeer: So things worked out perfectly, and the Dukes are gonna be more careful around their surroundings, and Bo and Luke paid their respects to Kate at the Hazzard County Cemetery, and they finally can put their ordeal to rest, and live their lives in peace, Stay Tuned for the next adventure, Y'all!**_


End file.
